Harry Potter and the Tennyo's Curse
by Tsuki Aquarius Hanju
Summary: Picking up whare book six left off is my verson of book seven, as written by an otaku. I KNOW CHAPTER 1 SUCKS! Please read past it! Arigato!
1. Chapter 1: Unusual Birthday

**Disclaimer's Note: (I don't really see the point in these, as we all know that the main characters in these fan-fics don't belong to us, but... sigh) I do not own Harry Potter, or any other anime/manga/novel element that is used in this thing. Otherwise, all of the Otakus would be bowing down before me because I would have only let the movies be made as anime. Also, The story itself are my own original concoctions, however, and, I sincearly hope that somewhere, in an alternate universe, the real Harry Potter won't kill me for what I'm going to do to him and, instead, would agree to go out with me to the next Yule Ball. Faints when Harry comes from out of nowhere and asks author out on a date**

_Please forgive me if the first few chapters are boring, too traditional to the typical Harry Potter novel, or too far from the teaser (I didn't know how else to start this ;) so I hope that it does get better (eventually). P.S. This Fan-fic has been brought to you as an anime in ISF Inuyasha Slandered Form for your viewing pleasure the MGM logo appears; Inuyasha is where the lion is supposed to be and says "feh"Oh, before I forget, when you see this symbol (;) it means that the said part of the scene is a sweat-drop moment. This symbol(;!) means a major sweat-drop moment, the severity of such depending upon how many if these ! are present after the semi-colon. This symbol (''') means a Gloom moment You faithful otakus out there know what I'm talking about, and this () means that the said characters are having an anime fall. The words or statements with an asterisk () will be explained at the end of each chapter Enjoy! _

Harry was unusually happy on that unnaturally stormy day. It was unusual in the fact that there was a thunderstorm of that magnitude appeared in that region out of season. Part of Harry's bliss was because of the surreal peace that the active weather brought. Another partial reason was because it was the first time in his conscious (or unconscious) memory that his aunt, uncle, and cousin treated him like a member of the family, instead of the freak of nature he was normally considered to be.

Most of his happiness, however, was due to the fact that it was his birthday, that in itself being highly unusual for Harry Potter. Harry normally hated his birthdays; especially when he was stuck at number four, Privit Drive. He was delighted about this one in particular, though, because it was the day he turned seventeen, the legal age of adulthood in the wizarding world. After that day, he could finally leave the house that gave him nothing but hell for almost sixteen years, and not have to worry about returning to it every summer ever again (not that he wanted to, though). He had stayed up until midnight the previous night packing all of his possessions; clothes, bosom, photo album, everything; and making transportation arrangements with friends from the Order of the Phoenix, the secret organisation that opposed the evil Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers.

Harry could also sense that he wasn't the only one in the house that was secretly celebrating his coming of age. This was the first birthday in a long time that Harry's birthday was aknowladged by the Dursleys, and the first one ever that was ceblirated properly. It was evident that they were also showing there delight in Harry's departure from there household. Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always feared the prospect of the neighbours finding out that they were related to wizards, and Dudley straight-out feared Harry's magickal abilities, ever sense he received a pig's tail growing out of his buttocks from a fully-grown wizard.

It was Aunt Petunia, however, who especially feared Harry's presence at her door, for fear of herself and her entire family ending up like her deceased sister and brother-in-law, who were slaughtered by Voldemort in their efforts to protect their son, Harry. As she felt the terror she felt of her nephew and his mother's assassin ebb away, Petunia remembered the nightmares she had (during the first two years of Harry's residence at her home) of horrible things happening to her family, that could only be descried as, well, horrifying. Those nightmares returned when she found out through Harry two years ago that Voldemort had returned to power, and that her own son almost had his soul taken by creatures who would pledge alligence to him. Yet, as she started preparing Harry's birthday (and farewell) dinner, she felt a cleansing flow of relief that in a matter of hours, those nightmares would fade away as most dreams should, and that they would never come true.

However, it wouldn't be until that evening, that her worst nightmares would finally be brought into light.

The day had been a pleasant one for Harry Potter's birthday, as everyone in the house greeted him with faked smiles of welcome. Aunt Petunia offered second helpings of breakfast to him, and Dudley actually gave him a birthday gift. it was a leather knife sheathe with a belt loop that he received for Christmas years before, while Harry was still attending Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. the blade that originally belonged to it had long been abused and discarded from misuse and rust. the original sheathe, which had been cast aside and lost in his room tie moment he received it. As he no longer had the twelve-and-a-half-inch blade, he gave it's useless casing to Harry, thinking that he would probably turn it into something he would need (actually, he wasn't sure about how good Harry was at magick, and secretly hoped that he would mess up and turn it into a crocodile). Harry, however, was impressed at how thoughtful Dudley was in giving him such an efficient tool for carrying his wand in public without arousing any muggle suspicion (he had an idea about what Dudley was thinking, but kept it for that reason, and thanked him over-enthusiasticly, just to freak him out).

Later that day, Uncle Vernon took Harry out to London to get proper muggle clothing (as he had been forced to ware Dudley's hand-me- downs for most of his life), and was allowed to spend a hundred pounds on a new wardrobe. Harry had never gone shopping for anything more then wizard's robes and magickal supplies, but had enough common sense as to what to get for his money. After shopping, Uncle Vernon started talking in a way that was unnatural for him; in the way an uncle would speak if he was conversing to a favourite nephew. Then, he started asking about how he was enjoying his birthday, what he had received as gifts from his friends, and what he had planned for later in the evening. Harry, of course, said he was having a good time, and gave his uncle non-answers for the remaining duration of the drive.

"That's okay, Harry m'boy," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "I understand that your a man now, and that you won't want help from your family, but if you want or need a ride to anywhere, just let me know. I could even help you find a new place to stay, if you want. I do happen to know a real estate agent personally, and might finangle a discount."

"No thanks," said Harry, starring out the passenger window, "I've got it taken care of."

Although Harry fully believed that his uncle's intentions were to probably send Harry to somewhere as far from his home as was physically possible, he couldn't help but notice that Harry noticed that his uncle was acting strangely. Well, stranger then usual when he was acting nice to Harry. He saw Uncle Vernon leave the section that they were shopping in to use the privy, but mearly dismissed his elongated absence (it was fifteen minutes actually, ut it usually took five to seven minutes to go and return, as he usually shopped there for Dudley's "work" clothes) as severe constipation. Harry began to wonder what was going on with his uncle, but thought it better to not ask in case that was Vernon's way of showing his delight in Harry's approaching departure. Still, Harry couldn't ignore the strange aura that he could feel radiate off his uncle, as if he was't really himself.

It was still raining when they got back, and the rest of the day passed with Harry actually being permitted t do whatever he liked. The first thing he did was open the birthday present from his best friend, Ron.

"What the-," said Harry, and he gasped at what came out of the small envelope.

It was a small mirror, roughly the size of a driver's license, and Harry imediatly recognised it. He was given one in his fifth year of school by his godfather, Sirius Black. He was murdered by his cousin, who was one of Voldemort's more faithful followers. Harry remembered the day he had finally opened the package that Sirius had slipped into his pocket after Christmas, about a week after he died, and remembered smashing it after attempting to contact him from beyond the grave, without success. Yet here it was, the very same mirror, with Sirius's message on the back on how to use it. Before he tried to contact his godfather, however, he remembered the note that came with it. Quickly, he placed the mirror down on his bed to prevent further damage in case it shattered again, and tried to read Ron's note.

-_Harry,_

_If your wondering why we havn't imediatly come over to your aunt and uncle's house, it's because we wanted to finish fixing this pain in the a# first. I know what happened with this when I saw the pieces scattered at the bottom of your trunk the last time you came over. Took me over a bloody year and a half to repair the d$# thing! Oh well, hope you like it anyway. Both Hermione and I got one and reconfigured the spell so as to include all three of us, as Sirius had the other one (sorry to bring it up, mate). Anyway, I'm hoping you still know how to use it, so you can try to contact us at any time. We can't bring Sirius back, but I hope you'll imagine him smiling from above when you use it! I should warn you, it decided to be a total b$#!& and acted a little faulty when we were testing it with our mirrors, so it might take a while to get a hold of us. _

_Happy birthday Harry!_

_-Ron_

_P.S. As Hermione doesn't like the language used, I'm sorry for swearing._

_Harry laughed at the postscript as he removed his glasses and wiped the tears out of his eyes. The fact that his friends would to do this was beyond his wildest dreams, and it did feel as if a small piece of his godfather was returned to him. Immediately, he decided to try it out._

"Ron," he whispered distinctly to the mirror.

Nothing happened.

"Ron Weasley," Harry said, a bit louder but still clearly. The mirror fogged up in the center, but nothing else happened. He couldn't tell if the mirror was trying to work, and that that was the reason why it fogged, or if it was his own breath that caused it. Harry tried it repeatedly for about half an hour, producing nothing more then fog, before he finally lost his patience.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Harry finally bellowed, causing Aunt Petunia to run upstairs and tell him off for yelling. When she finally left, Harry flopped on his bed, mirror still in hand, and disappointment spreading through him like poison.

"You called?" said a familiar voice.

Harry jumped up and dropped the mirror as if it were on fire. He caught it before it hit the floor and fumbled with it a bit before seeing the long, smiling, red-headed, freckled face of Ron Weasley.

"Hay, I spent forever trying to fix this thing, so don't go and try to break it after only having it for a few hours," said Ron with mock irritation, imitating his mother perfectly. "And you don't need to yell, we aren't deaf!"

"Sorry," said Harry, trying not to laugh (and not doing a very good job at stifling it). "What happened to your head, and what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh," said Ron, his smile a broad one of embarrassment, rubbing his neck with his right hand and a large lump on his left temple (;). "What I mean by 'we' was-"

But before Ron could finish his sentence, something with long brown hair came into view and knocked the wind out of him.

"Konichiwa, Harry-kun!" yelled Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, with a Cheshire-cat grin that rivalled Ron's in size.

"Uh, hi Hermione," said Harry unsurely (;). "Um, forgive me, but could you repeat that in English?"

"Yeah, Hermione," said Ron, his voice displaying true irritation, "Not everyone can learn a language after staying in a country for half a summer."

"Sorry," said Hermione with a short, eastern-style bow, "My dad went to see one of his old friends from collage, who married a Japanese lady in Kamakura, Japan. He asked me if I wanted to go to learn about Eastern wizardry (ever sense we went to see the Quidditch World Cup three years ago, he's been asking me about Japanese magick), so I went. Apparently, my Dad's friend, Mr. McCague, has something in common with both us, Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now interested.

"Mr. McCague, who is a muggle, has a witch for a daughter!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. "She's spent most of her education twenty nautical miles away from Tokyo, _under the ocean_! What's really neat about her is that her name is Celtic, and Mr. McCague insisted on her learning how to speak both English and Japanese. She even taught me a bit! Because of her fluency in both, (apparently, Japanese schools for magick are as strict about learning languages as Japanese muggle schools), she's been chosen by her school to complete her studies at Hogwarts! I can't wait to see her at our school! If were lucky, she might end up in Gryffindor with us!"

"Their re-opening the school anyway?" Harry asked quietly, hiding his resentment tward the goveners.

"Yes!" said Hermione enthusiasticly. "Arn't you excited about coming back?"

Harry's face fell when he heard the last sentence, and both Hermione and Ron looked sadly at Harry as he turned his face away.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," said Hermione sincearly. She had completely forgotten Harry's words, about how he wasn't going to return to Hogwarts even if it did open again. Ever sense there former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was assassinated in the previous month, right in front of Harry, Harry felt a sense of loss that made Hogwarts no longer feel like home. What hurt Harry the most was the fact that his friends said that they would stick by him no matter what. That they would be there with him whrere ever he was heading. Harry, in his foolishness, translated their words as "we'll leave Hogwarts too."

"We know that this is inexcusable," said Hermione, "but we were hoping that you would change your mind, and return to school with us, seeing as your goal is-"

"I already said it, Hermione," said Harry stiffly. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts. If you wish to continue your education, then do so. I guess that's more important."

"Harry, it's not like that!" Hermione protested.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron. "You-Know-Who compleated his seven years and did weird things to himself because of his knowladge! Do you think you could really stand up against him with what you know now?"

"It's a lot better then waiting around and being trapped in a place whare I can't even _try_ to find Voldemort's Horcruxes!" Harry retorted.

"What do you think _we've_ been trying to do sense we got off the Hogwarts Express?" Ron demanded.

"Let's see; Ron, you've been fixing the mirror Sirius gave me (don't get me wrong, mate, I do appriciate it), and you, Hermione, have gone halfway around the world to meet someone who's going to be at Hogwarts next year. As for me, I've been loosing sleep making plans as to how I'm going to find and retrieve the Horcruxes." Harry's last remark was perfectly true, although he didn't even know how Dumbledore found the first two, and the other one was practicly handed over to one of his friends. "Is it too much to ask for, for you to keep your word?"

Silience fell between the three friends, as their efforts to defeating the dark wizard were put in front of them. The hurt look Ron and Hermione had on their faces caused a deep feeling of regret and self-hatred to swell in Harry's chest and the pit of his stomach. He realised now that he _was _asking too much of them, and that made him no better _then_ Voldemort, who demanded undying faithfulness from his Death Eaters.

_'How stupid can you get?_' Harry thought. Although he didn't like the thought of Ron and Hermione discontinuing their schooling at first, the positive afterthought was the prospect of not having to face Voldemort alone, like he had done in most of their encounters. There were only two times that he could remember where he was't facing him by himself; the first was when he was an infant, and his mother died trying to protect him (of course, he could only remember bits and pieces of it, the details were later provided by his parents' friends, and even Voldemort himself as he taunted the boy in one fight). the second one was when he was fifteen, and Dumbledore had interfered for one last round with Voldemort, on the night that Sirius died. Then he thought of what would happen to them if they did make that sacrifice. '_How could I be so selfish? How could I even think that they would give up their education and entire futures for me? Besides, what's the likelihood that I'll even come out of this alive? Even if they did go with me, they'd probably be killed before I could do anything, or wind up captured, tortured, or worse.'_

_"We really are sorry," said Hermione, her eyes becoming shinnier._

"It's okay," Harry said solemly. "I also said you didn't have to come with me. It might actually be better this way; Voldemort can't use what he can't get, and it's probably safer at Hogwarts." He fell silent again.

_"Harry?" said Ron quietly. "you alright, mate?"_

"I'll be fine," said Harry, putting on a fake Tohma-Seguchi-style smile, "I'm glad that you got to meet someone new Hermione. You'll have to tell her about me though, you know how everyone dramatizes up on what I'm like, especially with all this 'Chosen One' stuff flying around."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, tears streaming down her face. Harry always hated it when she cried.

"Hay, Ron," said Harry, trying to lighten the mood, "you still haven't told me what happened to your head."

"Well,"said Ron, putting his hand behind his head and smiling again (;), "Remember when I said that Hermione didn't like the language I used in the letter? Well, this was what I got as punishment." Harry couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

"Hay, it wasn't all that funny at the time," said Ron, but he began to laugh as well. Even Hermione joined in the laughing after she said that she didn't think that she had hit him that hard.

When the laughter subsided a bit, it was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it true that Lupin is going to go with you to your parents' graves?"

"Yeah," said Harry looking away from them again, trying to hide his look of disgruntlement. He had always wanted to pay a visit and his respects to his mother and father, but Aunt Petunia never went to her own sister's funeral, let alone to her grave site. Remus Lupin, Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and old friend of the Potters, told Harry how to get there. Because Voldemort still desired to see Harry's blood spilt, Lupin agreed to be his escort in case anything happened (much to Harry's displeasure). Lupin was to meet Harry at the Burrow after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and they would both Apperate to where his parents were buried.

"That's good," said Hermione.

"Although you should be warned," said Ron, "Mad Eye insisted on coming with you because 'one can never be too careful when dealing with dark wizards.'"

"Great," said Harry sarcasticly, "Just what I need, another nanny to make sure that little Harry doesn't get killed by nasty Lord Voldemort, even though he's supposed to be all grown up now."

"You know it isn't like that at all, Harry," said Hermione, "We all know that you've came of age now."

"And we know that your the only person who has any chance at snuffing off You-Know Who," Ron chimed in. "It's just that the Order of the Phoenix doesn't want to take any chances of the prospect of you being killed before you need to be."

"Gee, thanks, Ron," said Harry, "I just love the amount of faith you have in my ability to survive."

"Your so inconsiderate, Ronald," said Hermione, making a gesture with her whole body, and Ron's face contorting with pain, indicating that she had probably crushed his foot with her own.

"What the heck was that for!" Ron yelled.

"Knock it off, guys," Harry warned. "I could still get in trouble with the Dursleys if they hear voices that shouldn't be here"

"Sorry, Harry,"said Hermione ('''), "We don't want to get you into unnesisary trouble on your birthday."

"Yeah, sorry mate," said Ron (;), now changing the topic. "So, how's your seventeenth birthday, Harry? Better then mine, I hope!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this remark. Of course, it wasn't at all funny at the time, as Ron was given a love potion by mistake, and nearly killed by a poison that was meant for Dumbledore.

"Sorry, mate, but no one's tried to kill me yet," he laughed, "and I havn't received anything that might have a love potion in it sense last Christmas."

"So I take it that your aunt and uncle are being nicer then usual?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah," said Harry, now putting his hand behind his neck. "They're actually putting up decorations, handing out presents, and they're actually making me a cake! Even Dudley gave me something." He removed the wand-holder from his belt, and held it up to the mirror so that his friends could see it. "Of course, I had to put a Spell-Shield on it in case my wand goes off by accident."

"Wow, Harry," said Hermione, "This is probably very weird for you, isn't it? I mean, with your aunt and uncle being so nice after almost sixteen years of mistreatment." Then, as Harry placed it back on his belt, he remembered the way Uncle Vernon was acting.

"My aunt isn't acting so nice as my uncle. He took me shopping for new muggle clothes (as practically all of mine used to belong to Dudley at one point or another), and on the way back, he started asking me things, like what I got from friends for my birthday, and what I had planned later, and even offered to help me find a house."

"That's nice of him," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry continued, "but that's not the part that I found weird about him. It was like there was a dark energy radiating off of him, but I couldn't put my finger on why."

There was a pause from Hermione and Ron's end of the mirror. Finally, it was Ron spoke. "Well, maybe it's just his happiness in the fact that a freak with a death threat is finally leaving his loving home."

Harry laughed at his comment, as all three of them knew that the Dursley household was anything but loving or friendly; at least towards anything or anyone that wasn't "normal," financially as well-off as they were, or else didn't have what they wanted.

Hermione, however, wasn't as assured. "Are you sure it wasn't him just _pretending_ to be nice?"

"That's what I'm trying to say," said Harry, now starting to pace in his room. "I've never seen him this nice before, not even when he's trying to kiss up to someone for a pay raise or a major business deal. You think I should worry?"

"You should at least keep your guard up," said Hermione. "We don't know weather or not Dumbledore's protection spell has worn off by now, or if it will be tomorrow when Voldemort can find you."

"Come off it, Hermione," said Ron. "Your making it sound as if Harry's uncle is being possessed or cursed! If you ask me, it sounds more like he's just showing how happy he is that Harry's leaving."

"What if he is cursed, then?" snapped Hermione at Ron. "Are you saying that Harry should't take precautions in case that _is_ what's going on?"

"I'm not saying that at all!" Ron protested. " Of course he should be on his guard if he's suspecting something, but I'm just saying that it's probably nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione shouted, "How in the name of Nigimitama can you be so inconsiderate!"

"WELL, WHY IN HELL'S NAME DO YOU HAVE TO SHOW OFF THE FACT THAT YOUR SMARTER THEN-"

"HARRY POTTER!" came Aunt Petunia's voice from downstairs. "What it that infernal racket up there?"

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry called back. "I'll keep it down now."

"Turn it off now and come down here, your dinner's getting cold," Aunt Petunia called back.

"Coming," said Harry. Thanks a lot, guys."

We're really sorry, Harry,"said Hermione sadly.

"Is there anything we can do?"asked Ron.

"That's okay, I'll be fine," said Harry, although what he really wanted to say was that he wanted them to stop fighting with each other all the time. He always felt that their constant bickering would one day get him into trouble someday, particularly life-threatening trouble in a situation where they had to be quiet and get along. Of course, he would never say that to their faces; he valued their friendship too much.

"We're very sorry, Harry," said Hermione.

"It's all right," said Harry. "Thanks for the mirror, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Are you crying?" said Hermione, her mood perking up.

"No!" Harry protested, trying to wipe his eyes without his friends noticing.

"Are you becoming a girl on us with the water works?" teased Ron.

"OF COURSE NOT!" both Harry and Hermione yelled, catching Ron off-guard at they're reaction ().

"I've got to go, now," said Harry, feeling that he was probably straining Aunt Petunia's patience too much. "See you later!"

"Take care, Harry," Hermione called back.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Ron. "we'll be seeing ya."

"I will, Hermione. Thanks Ron, I'll be seeing you both soon. tell everyone I said Hi!"

"We will," said Hermione. "Bye, Harry."

"See ya, mate," said Ron, and with that, their faces became obscured with fog again, and all Harry could see when it cleared was his own reflection. He gave the window a quick glance, noticing that night had descended upon Privit Drive. The rain that had been there all day had, if anything, began to beat even heavier drops on Harry's window pane, and lightning seemed to want to add it's booming sound to the symphony.

Harry turned his attention away from the beautiful storm that was taking place outside, and placed the mirror carefully in a small compartment in his trunk. Then, went downstairs into the Dining room.

_**Again, I apologise if these first two or three chapters sound too much like the origional novels. If Book seven actually starts out like these chapters, or similar to them, I sware I'll die of shock. Please review, and let me know what you think! Arigato!**_

_Bosom _(bow-som, for those of you who thought I was talking about breasts!)the wiccan term for 'broomstick,' in refference to magic. I'm not too sure if I spelled this correctly, so one of you readers will have to let me know.

_Magick, Magickal_: the Wiccan spelling of the word "magic" It was Pagan and Wiccan beliefs that 'invented' what Christians define as "magic," which is why I decided to use such a term. If you don't like the use of either 'bosom' or 'magick' in this fan-fic ecouse it's either offencive, incorrect, or just too confusing, I'll use the more common terms insted for the rest of this.

_Toma-Seguchi-style_: for those of you who arn't familiar with the Shonen-ai anime _Gravitation_, Toma Seguchi is the blond president of a recording studio, who's the boss of the main charecter, Shuichi, and is 'in love' with Yuki, Shuichi's lover. This is in refference to the way Harry gives Ron and Hermione Seguchi's famous smile that hides his true feelings and intentions. In this case, the smile is used to hide Harry's dissapointment and sadness.

_Nigimitama_: yet another refference to a well-known anime. In the Anime hit _Inuyasha_, the Shikon-no-Tama (also called the Jewel of Four Souls) is made of the four "souls" from the Shinto philosophy of Naobi. the souls in the Jewel are that of Aramitama (courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (wisdom), and Sakimitama (love). Hermione has spent her summer in Japan with her father, and has picked up a lot of the Japanese language and magical volcabulary. My own sources of magical information are limited, which is why I used the Shikon-no-Tama for this. Also, Hermione is really angry for Ron's lack of concideration, and says, litarally, "How in the name of the spirit of friendship can you be so inconciderate?"


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests

_**Okay, after facing some technical difficulties, here's the summary**_: Harry's life is the pits! Picking up where book six left off, comes an anime version of what _could_ happen in book seven. Harry has just found out that he not only has to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, but that he must also complete his seventh year of school and learn how to fight without a wand! As if things wern't bad enough, a missing Hagoromo causes the Chosen One even more trouble and changes him drasticaly...into a girl! Good thing he has a new friend to not only try to change him back, but also find the Horcruxes, keep his curse a secret, and deal with new challenges that face Harry Potter...Like his new suitors! Old charecters brought back, new ones introduced, and YES! Wierd Pairings! HG, HD, HR, HA. So sit back, grab some Ramen, and enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer's Note: (as said by the Pointed Man, "Pointless." sigh) I do not own Harry Potter, or any other manga/anime/ novel that ended up in this thing. Otherwise, Dumbledore wouldn't have died the way he did in book six (Please forgive me if I have offended any die-hard HP fans with the last comment, I always thought that J.K. Rowling would have have him die bravely and willingly.. like Obi-Wan Kanobi!). The story is mine, and I shale exercise my unalienable rights to torture Harry-kun and enjoy doing so! If you don't like it, bite me! (seriousely, please don't hurt me!)

* * *

**

_This fic has been brought to you in ISF Columbia logo appears, with Kagome holding a glowing arrow over her head instead of the usual girl w/ the tourch> Icons from previous chapter still apply

* * *

_

Chapter Two

Uninvited Guests

The place was decorated with pastel-coloured streamers, and balloons were tied to almost any unused surface. From the look of the decorations, they probably came from the attic, and hadn't been used sense Dudley's seventh birthday party.

"Well, Hello Harry!" said Uncle Vernon in that unnaturally cheerful voice. "And how's the birthday boy?"

Dudley shot Harry a jealous look as he entered the room. Harry had never received such a greeting from Uncle Vernon; it was Dudley who usually received such a hearty salutation. It made him radiate with envy when Harry received the special treatment that, in the past, only Dudley was privileged to. Aunt Petunia noticed her son's expression, and shot him a warning look, as if to say _just go along with it, as soon as the cake is finished off, he'll be gone for good_.

"Fine," Harry answered automaticly, seating himself opposite of Uncle Vernon.

The meal began with silence that was broken only by febal attempts on the Dursley's part at conversation. Harry tried to keep his answers short, and kept his eyes on Uncle Vernon, whose presence still didn't feel any different from the journey back from the clothing retail. Harry had just finished off his pork chops when the conversation became uncomfortable again.

"So, Harry," said Uncle Vernon heartily, "What plans do you have for your life, now that your a man in the eyes of your kind?"

"Not too sure," said Harry, eyeing him carefully while starting on his mashed potatoes. "Haven't thought about it, really."

"Well, now's the time to consider your options," Uncle Vernon smiled. "What sort of career could you get at your standings? I assume you'll finish school before then."

"Probably a part-time job, for now," said Harry. "I don't think I'll be going back to school."

"Arn't you going to continue your studies?" Vernon inquired. "I remember that large bloke (the one who told you what you were years back) saying that you'd be going to that school for seven years. You've only been there for six, if memory serves me correctly. What caused this decision?"

Harry was beginning to get suspicious at this point. Uncle Vernon had never before taken any interest in Harry's education. If anything, Uncle Vernon did all he could to avoid talking about anything that involved magick.

"Why do you ask?" said Harry suspiciously. Slowly, he inched his hand near his wand, slow enough for Vernon to not notice.

"Just curious," said Vernon. "I would have thought that the change in headmasters would have been a factor, as you seemed to have had a close relationship with the last one."

Harry's state of alertness went to red as Vernon made the last comment.

"I never told you what happened to Professor Dumbledore," said Harry slowly.

"Who were you talking to in your room?" said Vernon, obvious in his efforts that he was trying to change the subject. He still sounded cheerful, but now his presence made Harry feel more threatened. "I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but you've never talked about your friends before."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" said Dudley stupidly.

"Whatever do you mean, son?" Uncle Vernon stated in that unnatural jolly voice. "I'm as fit as ever!"

"I think what Dudley means, Uncle," said Harry as slowly as before, his hand firmly on his wand handle at that point, "is that your not really acting like yourself."

"What do you mean?" Uncle Vernon was now starring at Harry directly. His eyes were completely blank; a tell-tale sign of someone who was under the influence of the Imperius Curse.

"Uncle Vernon has never given a damn about my schooling or my friends," Harry said while rising to his feet. Each syllable rang across the table quietly, but still very distinct. "He's always seen me as a 'freak.' Even though he'd be celebrating the fact that I'm old enough for him to kick me out (and not worry about me coming back), he would never be this nice to me, even if someone held a knife to his throat. The very mention of the words 'magick,' 'broomstick,' or 'Hogwarts,' causes him to explode with anger, too. Why would he suddenly change now?"

Aunt Petunia looked at her husband with a combination of fear and worry on her face, while Dudley scooted his chair away from his father. The reaction on Vernon's face was one of slight surprise.

"Your not him, are you?" confronted Harry.

There was a slight pause, where everyone was looking at Vernon Dursley. Aunt Petunia looked at him with utter horror as his head turned straight down to his chest, as if he knew there was no way to get himself out of this predicament.

Then he started laughing. It started out as a dark chuckle, then it crescendoed into a sinister roar of cold amusement, which rang throughout the entire household. That sound of evil delight was horribly familiar to Harry, who had heard it issue from someone else entirely: Bellatrix Lastrange, Sirius's murderer.

"Looks like you've found me out, little Harry," said the enchantress through Vernon, as his form rose to his feet as well. "Originally, we were supposed to lure you to the Dark Lord through your uncle's kindness, but it seems as if he never showed you any from the start. Oh well."

With amazing speed, Harry whipped out his wand from it's new holster and pointed it directly at Vernon. The front door bursted open, causing Harry to whirl around to face the intruders. Three hooded and masked figures came in, their cloaks dripping from the heavy precipatation, all of them

Harry immediately recognised two of them; The wizard with the silver hand and short stature was at once recognised as Peter Pettigrew, alias Wormtail. The witch, whose dark laughter was synchronised with Vernon's, was Bellatrix. The third person, a wizard, was not instantly identified, but Harry was sure that he would find out soon enough.

"What's this that we have here?" said Bellatrix mockingly. "A little birthday party?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry demanded, knowing subconsciously what the answer was.

Bellatrix let out another evil (and slightly annoying) laugh before she explained herself. "As I said earlier, little Harry, we were supposed to take you to the Dark Lord using your uncle here. As we wern't even able to locate you or your family for the past sixteen years, we had to completely improvise on your uncle's personality was like on a day such as this. From what my nephew has informed us about you, they didn't really like you that much, and they would show delight in you becoming old enough to leave. Then there was that old fool, Dumbledore, who placed that protection spell on you. As I'm sure you knew already, so long as you returned to your aunt's home at least once a year, we could never find you, no matter what we did.

"At midnight last night, we were finally able to locate you, and we immediately sent wizards to try to infiltrate the home as a direct kidnap, but the spell was still strong enough to repel anyone who tried to get in."

As she continued, Bellatrix and her companions began to move towards Harry and the Dursleys, leaving them no means of escape. Harry kept his eye on Bellatrix, but moved himself so that the other two were still within his peripheral vision.

"Because of that technicality," she continued, "we were forced to use enchantments on those _inside_. However, while your aunt was the prime target (because it was her love that provided the energy for the spell to continue to manifest). She never left the house, so she was no longer an option."

Aunt Petunia's face had complete terror etched in every crease, and Dudley tried to move closer to his mother for comfort. Harry kept his grip on his wand firm, preparing to use any spell that could help him on the intruders; even if it was an Unforgivable Curse.

"That little lard ball," said Bellatrix pointedly, indicating Dudley, "gave us many opportunities to use him instead." Dudley at this point ran straight to his mother, bawling. "However, we found him beating on young muggle children, and deemed him unsuitable for what we needed."

"Is this true? You told me that you were going over to tea with the Polkisses!" said Aunt Petunia, giving her son a stern look as everyone else starred at her (;), her son looking nervously back (;!).

"Can we get on with this?" said the third person, taking off his hood. Harry felt a spasm of pure hatred pulse through every ounce of his being as Severus Snape moved behind Vernon. it was Snape who convinced Dumbledore that he had decided to become a spy for the Order, and it was he who killed Dumbledore when the original assassin, a young Death Eater who was no older then Harry at the time, couldn't do it. Harry shifted himself so that both Bellatrix and Snape were in perfect cursing range.

"Anyway," said Snape, "We decided to use your uncle as a lure, as he was the only one who left the house long enough for us to take over him, and he also gave us the perfect opportunity to learn how he interacted with you. I sincerely doubt he even saw Wormtail blunder through the Men's lavatory when we cursed him. Wormtail wanted us to just have your uncle take you straight to us when you left the muggle shop, but we..._convinced_ him that it would be unwise to do so."

Wormtail had removed his hood by this time, revealing two large throbbing lumps-one right on top of the other-that looked as of Bellatrix and Snape had to have either smacked him with a painful spell, or manually punched him very hard in the same part of his head. Harry would have laughed at his appearance, if it wasn't for the fact that he was going to be fighting for his life if help didn't arrive soon.

"We decided to let you go for the time being, so that we could plan properly how to get you to us, so we let you go for the time . We told the muggle's son to listen to your door, and to inform us (meaning your uncle) if you were communicating, or disappearing, depending upon how quiet your room was. He would come in if it was too quiet. It was to our surprise when the boy told us that you were talking to two other people, whom he could hear as clearly as if they were in the room with you, but couldn't see them. Most unfortunate, he didn'the didn't fully hear the conversation. We naturally assumed that you were probably talking to Granger and Weasley.

"When you came back from your conversation with them, we attempted to coax you into a sense of security, not wanting to use force unless it was deemed necessary (by this time, the spell had warn off completely, and we could have come in whenever we wanted). However, that bumbling fool" said Snape, pointing out Wormtail, "didn't seem to grasp the concept of the lack of closeness to your family, and blurted out the one piece of information that would have had you suspect something."

Snape then pointed his wand at Wormtail, and the silver-handed wizard started screaming and withering in severe pain as the Crutacus Curse was unleashed upon him. Aunt Petunia and Dudley soon started screaming along with him, although not under the same curse, they were still horrified at what they were seeing. Harry didn't know how long Wormtail went through that torture, and couldn't help but empathize with him. Even though Wormtail was the person responsible for the death of Lily and James Potter, Harry knew only too well the pain that the Crutacus Curse felt like. When Wormtail was finally released, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily and wheezing. Dudley was hyperventilating, and Aunt Petunia was crying uncontrollably, holding her over-large son as close to her as she could.

"Anyway," said Bellatrix, now taking over where Snape left off, "we were most fortunate that the enchantments placed to protect you were now expired. Otherwise, we would have probably faced the same complications that we faced at the Ministry. The Dark Lord will be most pleased with us."

With that, she lashed out at Harry with a Binding spell, but he proved to be too quick for her, and retaliated as fast as lightning.

"_Sectusempra!_" Harry shouted, and Bellatrix shrieked in pain as a huge, bloody gash emerged across her face.

"Get out of here!" Harry bellowed to Aunt Petunia and Dudley, now turning his attention to Wormtail. "_Serpensortia!_"

A large diamond-back rattlesnake erupted from Harry's wand, glaring at Wormtail with great loathing.

"_Don't let him get away, or anywhere near the those two, but don't kill him either_," Harry hissed in the eerie language of Parstlemouth, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.Helet out a yell in English as Snape hit himwith a similar purple light, but the spell caused instead what Harry knew to be severe internal damage.

_"Don't worry_, _I won't_," the serpent replied, charging at Wormtail with great speed.

"What are you still doing here? RUN!" Harry shouted over the den of noise erupting from everywhere, trying to keep his attention on Snape. Aunt Petunia seized Dudley by the arm and tried dragging him, but it wasn't until Harry sent a Stinging Spell (accidently/on purpose) his way.

'_Depulso!_' Harry thought, sending the spell non-verbally towards the table. It flew out of the Dursley's pathway, crashing into their kitchen, and they both immediately seized the opportunity to escape. Bellatrix rose back to her feet, her face bloody and contorted with pure anger.

"I don't think so!" she hissed, seemingly pointing her wand at them. Petunia pulled her son down with her, shielding him with her body. When nothing seemed to have happened, the two of them immediately started again with there escape.

At the same time, Harry was struggling with Snape in a furious battle of magic. Harry always hated duelling with Snape, only because he was accomplished at Ligilemancy, or the ability to "read" minds. For every spell Harry threw at him, Snape always retorted with an appropriate counter-attack. Harry only countered his moves by pure instinct. He even tried to use an Unforgivable Curse, but, as usual, Harry couldn't do it.He did manage to catch Snape of guard once or twice with dangerous (but still very legal) spells, but that was only because he changed his mind on what spell to use in mid-cast.

Snape finally cornered him by sending a Blasting spell at Harry, causing him to hurl through the air and into the wall. Aunt Petunia's precious china shattered and crashed to the floor, and Harry felt the crushing blow as Snape threw himself upon him. The pain of the spell Snape used on him first was beginning to take it's toll on him, when he heard Bellatrix's shouts. With all his might, Harry took careful aim under Snape's arm, and shouted "_Impedamenta!_"The spell struck her, leaving her stuck pointing her wand at where Aunt Petunia and Dudley were standing. Snape finally turned his attention away from Harry, to see what he did, while Harry's attention was drawn to his uncle, who was now heading to the cutlery. That's when he saw Bellatrix's true intentions.

"AUNT PETUNIA! DUDLEY! BEHIND YOU!"

It was only a moment too late however, as Vernon Dursley grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and charged at his family. He missed Dudley, but caught Aunt Petunia in a head-lock, knife aimed at her throat. Harry saw an opportunity.

"_Orbis!_" Harry choked, His wand aimed at Snape's gut.

Snape was sent flying, then spiralling into the floor. _Maybe you should have paid more attention_ thought Harry savagely, remembering the first thing Snape had said to him in his first Potions lesson.

"_Incarcerous!_" Shouted Wormtail, pointing his wand at Dudley. Ropes came out of nowhere, and bound him tightly where he stood. The rattlesnake went after the wizard again, missing his face by only a few centimetres and sinking it's deadly fangs into what remained of the table. When it finally released the chunk of wood, it started at him again. By this time, Snape was no longer under the Orbis Charm, and immediately retaliated.

"_Langlock!_" Snape bellowed.

"_Protego!_" Harry retorted, sending the spell ricocheting towards Wormtail. He gaged and went back to all fours, causing his serpentine pressure flying over him and biting the sofa in the other room.

_"Jeez, this is getting tiring!_" hissed the snake, releasing the sofa and resuming the chase.

"_Stupaf-_"Harry started, aimed at Wormtail.

"_Langlock!_"

Harry was hit with what felt like a tennis ball in his back, and his tongue was glued immediately to the roof of his mouth. He gaged for a few minutes, realising to his horror that he was put at a huge disadvantage; he was still not the best at non-verbal spells, and couldn't throw anything at Snape without him knowing what he was thinking. He immediately started trying spells on himself to free his tongue.

'_Finate Incantainum!_'thought Harry desperately. '_Finate Incantainum! Finate Incantainum!_' The spell didn't have any effect on Snape's.

"Don't try anything rash, Potter," said Snape, breathing heavily from there confrontation. He had received the same _Sectusempra_ spell that Bellatrix got, although his wasn't any worse by far. His wounds did, however, stretched from his face to his waist. He also had angry red sores on his arm, where he had Harry inthe head-lock only minutes before. Harry himself could feel the break in his ribs, and was as coated in his own blood as Snape was.

"Yes," said Bellatrix, who was now regaining control of her body. "Not unless you want _her_ to die."

Harry was so busy with Snape that he didn't notice his Aunt's screams as her husband started brushing the sharpened side of the blade against her neck.

"Come with us," said Bellatrix softly, "and I'll promise you that we'll let her go. Defy us..."

Vernon pressed the point of the blade against her skin, causing her to give an audible sharp intake of breath, and her sobs to become louder.

Harry looked at Bellatrix Lastrange, and then to Snape, loathing burning through every ounce of his existence. There was nothing that he could do, and Harry despised this feeling of helplessness that coursed through his heart.

"Put down the wand, Little Harry,"teased Bellatrix. "Otherwise..."

'_FINE!_ _YOU WIN!_' Harry shouted in his mind. Despite the fact that his aunt, uncle, and cousin would have wanted to see him die long ago, Harry never wanted any harm to come to them. No one deserved to go through something like this, and Harry wanted to stop it if he could. He gave Petunia a pitiful look, as if to say _'I'm sorry for causing all thi_s', and he slowly got down to his knees, and began to lay his wand out before his captors.

Then he saw it.

'_Levicorpus!_' Harry thought with all his might, and Bellatrix, who did not expect this at all, found her whole world turned upside-down while Harry made a break for the unblocked stair way.

'_Diffindo!_' Harry shouted in his head while passing Dudley, and the ropes fell apart instantly. Dudley immediately got up, and started running through the house for safety.

"STOP HIM!" Bellatrix screeched, dangling helplessly from her ankles by an invisible force, pointing at Harry as he ran up the stairs for his life. There are two emotions thatmost people either don't aknowledge, take for granted, or are otherwise seen as signs of weakness. Theycan easilytake over andcompleatly change a person; those feelings areanger and fear. At that moment, Harry was overcome withan overwhelming sensation of fear that Harry couldn't stand; The fear that he wouldn't get to where he could get help; the fear that his remaining relatives would diehorribly; the fear that he, Harry, would die just as painfully, if not worse. It was the fear that a child feels when they see something truely scary. Then that fear was replaced ba a different shade of fear. A fear of, if Harry did die, that Voldemort would continue his reign, thateveryone who had ever opposed him would die as well. A fear that something terrible would happen to Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. The thought of Ginny and his friends, the fear for their safety, was what pushedHarry on, was what kept him from compleatly succumingto the other, more damageing fear. In his mind, he kept one thought very much clear. He needed to get help at all costs.

Harry made it into his room and locked the door manually, then thought, _'Coloportus!' _

Harry had his back to the door, panting, looking around his room. When he saw his littered desk, and the cage that was occupied by his snowy owl, Headwig, he ran towards it and immediately started looking for a quill and a spare piece of parchment, while one of theintruders began pounding on the door.

"I warned you not to be rash, Potter!" came Snape's voice tauntingly. "I swear, your possibly even more stupid then James! Now come here at once, before I loose my patience any further!"

Harry ignored his threats, and as Snape tried hexing the door, Harry scrawled frantically,

_Death Eaters are here! Uncle Vernon under Imperius Curse. Can't hold them off by myself. Please send help!_

_-Harry_

When Harry was finished, he released Hedwig, who zoomed out in a flurry of feathers. She seemed to see the dire circumstances of what was happening, and held her leg out for the note while Harry eyed the door, which was creaking and snapping from Snape's efforts to get in. Harry tried tying the note to his owl's leg, but his hands for some reason started shaking and wouldn't work properly to do the job. Adrenaline was pumping through Harry's veins, causing his heart to race. After the third attempt to secure the letter, smoke started coming from under the door, and Hedwig, seeing her master's distress, grabbed the note with her claws (accidentally scratching Harry's hand in the process) and flew out the window as soon as Harry opened it. As she soared off into the distance, the door, prooving Harry's lack of skill at non-verbal, finally bursted open, which shouldn't have done so for another five minutes, normally. Snape looked both angered and amused in a sick, twisted way.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape bellowed. Harry lept out of the window, the spell missing him by a few inches.

He landed in Aunt Petunia's roses with a horrible crashing sound, and a sharp pain rang through his body as he felt sis right leg sprain severely. Snape saw this, and as Harry got up gingerly, trying to untangle himself from the thorns that were sinking into his clothes and flesh, Snape Apperated in front of him, his wand glowing threatingly as Harry's heart increased horribly again.

Harry scrambled out of the rose bush just in the nick of time; had he had been in there for another second, he would have been ignited along with the plant. Harry's leg kept shooting signals of pain with each step Harry took, but his beating heart and the fear that was pumped along with the rest of his blood helped him ignore it as he dodged more curses. He managed to get over the mediam wall and into the front yard as Snape lasted the wall away. Realizing that Harry was too fast a runner for him to catch up, Snape Apperatedin frontofHarry,causing him to take a detor. He tripped over a brick from the wall,and crashedonto the roofed patio.

'_Periculum Maxima!' _Harry screamed in his mind, aiming his wand at the patio roof, and hoping against hope that the newly learned version of the Signalling Charm would work. Sure enough, instead of red sparks, the spell emitted a brilliant, blinding beam of red light from Harry's wand tip that shot through the solid roof, demolishing it, and rising upwards for several miles. The rainstorm seemed to dispurse when the beam went through it, reachingtoward the heavens.Every muggle on Privit Drive, and every other nearby street, was now either stepping outside of the safety of their homes to see the conflict, or otherwise calling the police and the news stations while watching the scene from their windows.

Snape had now lost his patience.

"_Crucio!_" Snape screamed. Harry rolled on his side, but heard the screams and yells of pain from one of the muggle spectators. When the rest of the street saw her shriek and her body go spastic out of pure torture, anarchy spread throughout the small community, reminding Harry of the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup, and the calamity that came with it. Snape then started sending Flame-Throwing spells everywhare, igniting anything and anyone that got in his wand's pathway. It was obvious that Snape had no regard for hitting a muggle, or anyone else, so long as Harry was the eventual target. _'Just as you had no regard for your old schoolmates when you spied on the prophecy_' Thought Harry through gritted teeth.

"So you know about that, Potter?" said Snape with pure malice in his voice.

'_How couldn't I, you bastard?' _Harry retorted in thought. '_Both you and Pettigrew are the reasons why I had to live in this Hell-hole for most of my life! And guess what! Your also the reasons why your "Master" has such a fear of me!_'

Harry was now realising that he was begining to regain use of his tongue, and his ability to fight properly.

"SHUT UP!" Snape screeched. "_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Harry's wand flew out of his hands, and out into the mob of terrified muggles. Harry swore in his head, then tried making a break for it again.

"_Cruci_-!"

"HARRY!"

Out of nowhere, Dudley came flying out the door, grabbing Snape by the neck from behind. Snape tried to throw the heavy-set boy off of him, with no luck. Dudley grasped Snape's wrist and squeezed as hard as he could. For the first time, Harry was greatful that Dudley had gotten involved with boxing and wrestling, as Snape was forced to drop his wand. As Harry dived for the wand, Dudley shouted, "Can get Dad back to normal?"

"Just keep hold of him!" said Harry, greatful for the ability to talk again. "I'll tryand save them if I can!"

And with that, Harry ran back into the house. He knew that Dudley was risking his life right now, and that if help didn't arrive soon, Voldemort was sure to arrive soon because ofhis signal.

"Potter!" yelled Wormtail, charging at him with Snake close behind him.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Harry yelled, and Wormtail's legs locked themselves together. The Diamond-back rattlesnake finally seized it's screaming victim with it's long fangs, sinking them deep into Wormtail's shoulder.

"_I thought I told you NOT to kill him!_" Harry yelled in Parstletongue.

"_Mwewax, ma'_," said the snake with a mouthful if Wormtail, who's eyes swirled from the shock. The snake spit him out to talk clearer, "_I already released all of my poison before I bit him, or didn't you see me bite into all those disgusting, non-living items?_"

"_Oh_," said Harry, feeling slightly taken aback (;).

"_Behind you!_" Shouted the snake.

Harry had moved just in time to avoid Vernon's charge at him with the knife. Evidently, Aunt Petunia had blacked out from the pressure of Uncle Vernon's head-lock, and Bellatrix (who was still hanging by her ankles) didn't see the need in holding a hostage that Harry (in her mind) didn't seem to care about. Harry didn't want to use any offensive magic on Vernon, but didn't see the choice.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled, and Vernon fell, senseless.

"_Oppugno!_"

Out of nowhere, Harry's summoned Diamond-back lept from its first victim and seized Harry by his gut, then wrapped around the boy's neck and body. Gasping for air, glasses askew, Harry dropped Snape's wand and tried to remove the reptile from his throat, but the snake only wrapped itself tighter.

"Looks like the fun ends here, Potter," said Snape as he walked back into the destroyed house and retrieved his wand. Apparently, Snape was able to fight Dudley off, as Harry glanced over to a half-blurred, half clear lump that was Dudley, lying on the patio floor.

"And for your information, Potter," Snape hissed in Harry's ear, "The Dark Lord fears no one. _Crucio!_"

Harry screamed and withered in the all-too-familiar sensation of being stabbed by a thousand white-hot knives all over his body. The snake didn't seem to feel it though, as it's grip tightened as Harry thrashed and seased in pain.

When Harry was finally released from the Cruciatus Curse, the snake finally removed itself from him, as Harry's world began to darken. There was nothing that he could do now, and he knew it. Harry would probably be taken to Voldemort, and the Dursleys would be tortured and killed, just for fun. Harry heard Bellatrix drop as Snape released her from his spell, and felt himself lifted carelessly, as one of them carried him away.

Suddenly, everything haulted. There was a female voice, saying something in a language that Harry couldn't understand, and the next thinghe knew, he was thrown back, along with the other Death Eaters, and crashed into the stairs. He heard them Dissaperate, and then the sounds of someone running towards him.

"Are you okay?" said the female voice. It was light andsweet, rather like a nightengale's; Harry had never heard a voice like that from anything human.

"Wha-?" Harry mumbled. All he could see was the outline of a girl, probably no older then he was, standing over him. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he did see that she had very long, (almost fluffy) lurid pink hair that hung loose around her sholders.

"Don't worry," said the girl, propping Harry's head properly. "Help's on it's way; I saw some people from the Order of the Phoenix coming this way when you sent that signal."

"Was that-?" Harry muttered.

"Shhh," she whispered softly, placing a gental hand on his head. "You and your family will be fine. Just wait here for help to arrive."

And with that, Harry thought no more.

* * *

_**How in the name of the Shikon-no-Tama could I be so mean to Harry? And he hasn't even gotten to the good stuff yet! Don't worry, Don't panic hyperventalates into a paper bag, calms down . Harry'll be fine (at least for now lets out an evil laugh that would scare Voldemort> ) Hay, I didn't know that this chapter would turn out to be so violent, so don't kill me just yet! What an ending for it, though! Wait, spoke too soon. sorry! FYI: You can skip the Bonus chapter if you want, it's only what happens to Death Eaters after the fight, but the definations somehow ended up down there, so if you don't want to read it, just scroll down to the definations. BTW; Here's my thanks to Vampire 911 (a.k.a. Yami), Dragon Man 180, and Jedi Mistress 1990 for your reviews! I'm glad that you liked it, and don't worry, there'll be more anime in the near future! YES! There is finally something that I did right! does the Yaoi Happy Dance> More Otaku action on the way, so stick around for our next episode- I mean, chapter! gives a Sailor Moon-type pose> Arigato! P. S. Please review!**_


	3. Bonus Chapter: Interfierence

**Disclaimer's note:Um... I don't own Ceres, Celestial Legend, or Inuyasha. If I did, Aya'd be with Toya, and Inu would have chosen Kagome already. GO LOVE! (I've already disclaimed Harry Potter, so don't make me do it again!)**

**

* * *

**

Bonus Chapter

Interference

The grand hallway was dark and eerie, with inly the occasional sound of thunder breaking the silence. Snape, Bellatrix, and Wormtail crossed the huge archway into the chamber, a tall chair of ebony and silver placed center of it. Someone dressed all in black was sitting in it, a gigantic snake slithering at the occupant's feet. His hands were among the few features visible, skull white, with long, spider-like fingers, a crystal goblet half-full of blood-red wine in the left one. His eyes, which were as red as fresh blood, and had slit-like pupils that were like daggers, also shined brightly in the near-darkness like a death-ray.

"Enter," commanded the throne's inhabitant, his voice high-pitched and as cold and deadly as a poisoned icicle.

The three Death Eaters approached their master timidly, fear coursing in their blood. All three of them dropped to their knees and bowed low, showing their respect for their Lord of Darkness.

"Well, well, well,"said the Dark Lord. "It's so wonderful to see my three most faithful followers here and whole, but something seems to be lacking."

All three of them shuddered as Voldemort made the last comment.

"Wasn't it supposed to be," Voldemort continued, "that you would retrieve a certen young wizard, who should have been only too easy to kidnap?"

Bellatrix could never stand her master's fury, and it was she who tried to defend the trio's efforts "It wasn't our fault, Master, we had him in the palm of our hands-"

"Scilence!" Voldemort commanded, and Bellatrix went quiet imediatly. "I do not wish to hear your pathetic excuses. You say that you had Potter in your grasp, and yet he seems to have slipped through your fingers again. Why is it, I ask, that he still seems to evade my three most competent Death Eaters, when he is mearly an unweaned pup? Severus, I wish to hear your take on this failed mission."

Snape rose to his feet. "As Bella said, Master, we did have Potter cornered at first. We were able to put his uncle under the Imperius Curse, but Potter eventually realised what was going on, which is when we infiltrated the house. We captured the muggle family, while Potter tried to fight back. After approxamatly two hours of struggling, we finally managed to weaken him enough for capture. However, we came across an unexpected obstacle."

"Surely your not referring to those meddlesome fools from Dumbledore's old Order of the Phoenix, are you?" Voldemort sneered.

"We don't know what it was!" screamed Bella, tears streaming down her face. "At first we thought that it was just a foolish muggle girl, but then-!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled again, throwing his goblet at her. He rose to his feet. "Your saying that you were thwarted by a mere girl? Is that what your telling me?"

Bellatrix was now sobbing uncontrollably. Snape tried again to speak.

"Master," said Snape, trying to keep himself from losing his composure as well, "What we encountered wasn't by any means an ordinary girl, not even by wizarding standards!"

"What was it, then?" Voldemort spat, riseing to his feet and now bringing himself into full viewing. His face was flat and lipless, with slits for nostrils, and his head highly domed. Like his hands, his grotesque head was as white as a burial shroud, and the look on his face was that of pure outrage. It was hard to believe that this tall, thin man, who's remains of a soul was tainted with pure evil, was once a handsome young man who had much respect from people other then his followers.

"I believe," said Snape, his voice shaking uncontrolibly, "that the thing we met was a Changeling. It looked like one of Mikage's daughters."

"Mikage's?" said Voldemort, his eyes widening with puzzlement and anger. "That's impossible! Unless..."

He gave a great howl of rage that echoed across the grand room. All three Death Eaters coward under his screeching voice. Then, after twenty or thirty seconds of uncertenty, Voldemort turned back to his audience.

"Are you sure it was Mikage's?"

"It couldn't be anyone else," said Snape. "I have only met two of his children, having married one of them. What we met looked identical to the younger one. However, the only creature I could think of that could call upon Celestial Magick like that is a Tennin. If it is Mikage's daughter, she must be a Changeling."

Voldemort's mind was racing. He knew that the Mikage family, in the Far Eastern sector ofhis Death Eaters was highly faithful. The head of the household, Taigokumaru Mikage, had joined their ranks when Voldemort agreed to kill his part-human child, which he did. Supposedly, they had another daughter, but there was no proof of this other then Severus's account. How could the Changeling brat have survived? '_But of course_,' Voldemort remembered, '_Unlike Potter, she's half..._'

Voldemort began to pace, trying to remember what the Changeling looked like, but nothing seemed to return to his mind, except-

"Severus," said Voldemort, returning to his collected self when he was planning, "I want you to inform Macnare, Crabbe, Dolohov, and anyone else under that devision, of the situation; if that Changeling is indeed alive, and is helping the Potter brat, we'll need her out of our way. I can't afford any more delays towards that boy's death. Have them come to me when they are informed."

"Yes, Master," said Snape, bowing low again.

"Also, Bella," Voldemort commanded, "I want you to retrieve your nephew. This may be a chance for him to redeem himself."

"Thank you so much, Master!" sobbed Bellatrix blissfully. "You truly are merciful!"

"And as for you, Wormtail," Voldemort continued. "I wish for you to organise a search the area for the Mikages and any unusual young witches. If she is still in Japan and you find her, kill her imediatly. Let me know if you face any difficulties. If it turns out that she has left that continent, find out as much as you can about her."

"Yes, Master," said Wormtail. " I have but one question, though; what does this particular Changling look like?"

There was a pause, as Voldemort tried to find the right words. Finally, he said slowly, "The one we're looking for is half human, but can easily be mistaken for a true one. She will, however, bear the apperience similar to that of a veela. Either her eyes or hair will help you distinguish her from a normal human. She'll also exhibit the weakened abilities that only her non-human parent would have, so use caution if you do come across her. Now go!"

And with that, all three Death Eaters Disaperated to their designated tasks. As Wormtail and his devision flew towards Japan, he thought to himself, 'At least I've repaid my debt to Harry Potter,' remembering how he had intentionally made his uncle mention Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Wow! a cliffie! Yay! Sorry if the Bonus Chapter was lame; I didn't even intend for it to exist, I just wanted to see the Death Eaters get chewed out! lol. Next, the aftermath of the fight, and confessions from an unexpected person! And what about Harry's rescuer? Stick around to learn more!Also, from now on, I'll use the more common turms for magic and stuff, unless someone requests otherwise. Thank you, readers and reviewers, for, well, reading and reviewing! Arigato!

* * *

_**

Here are the Defonitions you've all been waiting for!

_Harry's state of alertness went to red_: This means that his awareness levels were at their sharpest. The levels of awareness in survival are red (highest level, fight or flight response), Yellow (aware of your surroundings, but no immediate danger), Orange (Somewhat aware of what's going on around you), and White (not awareness of what's happening, in La-la Land). It only means that Harry was preparing himself for if he needed to fight or run.

_His eyes were compleatly blank_: for all of you non-otakus reading this, In anime, a character's eyes go 'blank,' or lose the huge shine in the eyes, when he or she is hypnotized, severly dazed, controlled by someone or something else (like in Vernon's case), dead or dying, or even (in a few cases) blind.

_Serpentsortia_: conjures snakes, used in book 2. I decided to have Harry conjure a Diamond-back rattler, just because I happen to like those kind of snakes (In truth, I prefer constricters and other snakes that are deemed harmless, but Cobras and Diamind-backs are cool too).

_Depulso_: From the Prisioner of Azkaban video game. It's just an offencive jinks that moves things and blasts targets more effectivly then the Flipendo Jinks (Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets games. for those of you who know I havn't played the games, I found this stuff out on Wikipedia).

_Orbis_: from the Goblet of Fire vid-game, this spell spins creatures and people around and drills them into the ground. (Personally, I think that the spell should have been the Latin word for "spin," "drill," or "screw.")

_Periculum Maxima_: the original spell, Periculum, was used in the forth HP movie, and all it did was send red sparks, like a flair. I had the spell edited by adding the Maxima part (Hay, it worked so well for the spell, Lumos!), so that, instead of sparks, an intense beam would be fired, and be seen by the mysterous girl who saved Harry. I didn't think fireworks would be the best solution, as the members of Order are either still in London, or at Ron's place.

_Mikage_: from the manga Ceres,Celestial Legand, Mikage is the name of the family who wishes to kill their daughter (who is the main character). the name translates to "dark shadow," which is fitting for the family, as they are dark wizards. The name of the father, Taigokumaru, comes from Inuyasha. In that episode, Taigokumaru was a bat demon who killed his own son when he refused to help his clan. The reasioning behind the use of that name, if it's not clear here, will be further explained in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 3: Farewells and Findings

The Tennyo's curse

**Um... If there is anything in here that I haven't already disclaimed, I don't own it. The rest of this thing is mine! All mine! Bwahahahahah! AAAAAAAH! author scares herself **

Harry and gang: OO;

Voldemort: Pathetic ... sees his reflection EEEEEIK! runs away, Harry and gang snicker in the background

**Before I forget, I don't own Gravitation, anything related to the Shonen-ai masterpiece. But someday, somehow, I shall fulfill my dream and own ... A real-life Kumagoro Plushy.**

Harry and gang: --;

Warning: Some of this chapter contains some gory scenes and violent language. Parental discression is advised (Your gonna read it anyway, arn't you? At least you _were _warned, so don't say I didn't!)

_This fic has been brought to you in ASF (Anime Standard Form) Tristar logo appears, Kirara and Sango fly into the logo instead of Pegasus_

* * *

Chapter Three

Farewells and Findings

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, it's just a minor concussion. I'm amazed by the lack of smoke inhalation."

"What I'd like to know is what the bloody hell would make those Death Eaters Dissapparate so quickly."

Harry could hear voices talking over him, and screams in the distance. He could smell smoke in the air, and taste the blood from the corner of his mouth. His whole body ached from the pain of the curses Snape used, and his lungs burned slightly. The rain that had only let up enough for his signal had returned with full force. He could barely understand what was being said.

"Thank God he's out of there," said another familiar voice, a female one. "But how could he have crawled out of that inferno _and _save the others in this condition?"

The image of a pink head flashed across his mind, and everything swam into view.

Harry found himself lying on a grassy yard, with Lupin, Alastor Moody, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's sister, Ginny, sitting over him. The moment he opened his eyes, Ginny threw herself around his neck.

"Thank God, Harry!" she cried, sobbing into his shoulder. Her weight caused pain to course through him again, but repressed the sounds wanting to object his girlfriend's embrace. Although this was uncharacteristic of her, he did give her a small, but warm smile while he tried patting her head.

"Augh!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to move his arm towards her. "Damn it all!"

There is only so much pain a person can tolerate when the adrenaline rush of Fight or Flight response is over, and Harry reached that point when he tried to move.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she pulled herself away from him. Lupin moved closer to the couple, got Harry into a sitting position, and examined his shoulder.

"Would you be alright after a fight like that?" asked Ron sarcastic. Then he muffled a yell with his mouth as Hermione stamped on his foot again.

"Don't worry," said Lupin. "It's just a broken collar bone. Looks like a few broken ribs, too."

While Lupin looked at the rest of his injuries, Harry turned around, and fully gazed in terrible awe at the damage done to the once peaceful street of Privet Drive.

It looked like something out of a horror novel, like something out of a scene from War of the Worlds. The once perfectly maintained house of Number Four was ablaze, along with a few other neighbouring houses. Some (it was obvious to see) were only caught by the stray sparks of the Dursley's house. Others, like the ones across the street from it, were probably recipients from Snape's fiery curses as he tried to corner Harry. The smoke from the burning structures dyed the sky with their firey light, fading into a deep purple as the smoke rose through the upper atmosphere.

People were screaming and crying everywhere, some still wearing their night clothes and taking what few possessions they could carry. Whole families were running as if the end of the world had come, and firemen were already on the scene, trying to handle the tremendous inferno that was quickly spreading. Even wizards from the Ministry of Magic were there, trying to get everything back to normal and assisting with taming the firestorm.

There were also people who were on fire, and the once carefully manicured yards and maintained street was decorated with the gruesome, chard, and even bloody human remains from those who burned alive or were tortured when Snape cursed them. Harry could see the muggle girl who was put under the tortuous Crutatius Curse lying on the ground, bleeding, in what looked like the arms of her younger brother, staring blankly into the sky. It was hard to tell if she was only put into severe shock and distress, or if she died from the sheer pain. Harry couldn't help but shed a tear as the pandemonium overtook the once peaceful, almost utopian neighbourhood.

Aunt Petunia was about ten feet away from the party surrounding Harry, wailing her very soul and sorrow out to the world. Her husband was being loaded on a stretcher into an ambulance, while her son (who was conscious now) was being asked questions by what looked like a muggle crime scene investigator. When Aunt Petunia's eyes met Harry's, her ululation ceased, and angry tears ran down her horse-like face. She stood back up again, walked over to where Harry was sitting, and slapped him as hard as she possibly could across his face. His eyes did widen from the shock, and the others immediately moved closer to him, as if the damage could have been fatal. The investigator who had talked to Dudley ran over to where the group was and tried restraining her. She fought him back as hard as she possibly could, which wasn't saying much, as she was already weakened from the Death Eater fight.

"BASTARD OF HELL!" she screamed, trying to claw at Harry.

"DEMON CHILD! DEVIL'S OFFSPRING! YOUR THE REASON WHY MY SISTER IS DEAD! YOUR THE REASON WHY MY SON ALMOST HAD HIS SOUL TAKEN AWAY! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY HUSBAND WAS CURSED! YOUR WHY HE'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! IF HE DIES, IT WILL BE YOU TO BLAME! YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!"

She gestured to the apocalyptic scene before everyone before she continued. " YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE EVEN SURVIVED, ACCORDING TO THAT BLOODY LETTER THE OLD MAN SENT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH MY SISTER! WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN LET YOU INTO MY HOME? INTO _MY LIFE_! WHY DOES MY HUSBAND HAVE TO DIE INSTEAD OF YOU?" she shrieked, before completely losing it and collapsing to the ground, crying and wailing again. The man holding her let go, and removed his hat before taking out a wand.

"That will be quite enough, Mrs. Dursley," he said in a deep voice. Petunia realized what he was doing, and shrieked out of pure fear when she saw that he was a wizard as well.

"Don't, Kingsley," said Harry. His face was still in the same direction when his aunt slapped him, and there was still a red mark where her hand made contact with him, but Harry felt he deserved it. He knew that there was something wrong with his uncle, and he didn't stop it until it was too late. The Dementors would have never arrived in Little Whinging if Harry wasn't there. Sirius wouldn't have had to die if Harry hadn't survived every encounter he had with Voldemort. And Petunia was right; if she had never protected him, and let Voldemort kill him as a child, Lily Evans Potter might not have died that night. Harry turned his head toward her, his emerald eyes shining with a mixture of regret and sorrow behind his glasses. Just because Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley always treated him like crap, didn't mean that they deserved to lose everything. Then there were the things she said about his mother. As painful as it was to move, Harry did manage to get up, and after loosing his balance once, he walked over to his distorted aunt, and kneeled in front of her. looking straight into her terrified eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Petunia" he said quietly and sincerely. Then he said something completely unexpected,"Did you really hate my mother?"

Everyone was shocked by this question; even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"What do you think!" Petunia spat, still crying tears of hatred.

"I think," said Harry gently, "that you blamed me for what happened to her. You say you hate me, and you do anything to prove that you arn't related to my mum, because she was a witch. Then, you turn around and blame me for her death. I can understand why you would hate me for all that happened to you, but why would you blame me if you did hate her so much?"

There was a moment of silence, when Aunt Petunia turned her head to the piece of ground beside her.

"Your mother was the special one in the family," she replied, still averting her eyes away from her nephew. "Even before she got her letter, she was the favourite. My mother and father had always said, 'Why can't you be more graceful, like Lily?' 'You should take a leaf out of your sister's book,' 'Your sister can do better then that, why can't you?' Although we were twins, we were always worlds apart. Even the children at school liked her better then me, and they would always talk about how odd she was. I was always expected to live up to _her_ standards. You should have seen the look of shame they gave me when I never received the letter.

"However," she continued, finally able to turn her face Harry, "Your mother was the only person who understood me. She was there for me when the children on the playground would harass me. She was there for me when Mother would yell at me for not doing something right, or when Father would threaten me for not acting ladylike. She was always a good friend, even when she found out what I felt about her being a witch. She attended my wedding to Vernon, even though I didn't go to hers. Lily even attended Dudley's Christening. And what did I do? I shunned her, I spoke ill of her. The one person who treated me with kindness, was the person I hurt the most. I would have never have wanted to see her dead. Because of that, I never even went to her funeral. and now," Petunia chocked, tears streaming unceasingly and a hand rising to Harry's face, "I treat her only son, the only remaining part of her I had, like garbage..." Petunia broke down again, crying into Harry's shoulders. Harry didn't feel the pain in his arms anymore, as he hugged her back. He was too overwhelmed with emotion from her words. She may not have deserved it (in his friends' opinion), but right now, she did need her sister's love, and she was grateful that Harry was still able to give it. Finally, they were able to let go, and Ginny came over and handed Petunia a handkerchief which greatly surprised Harry. Just then, a Ministry wizard Apperated in front of them, waring purple robes and a badge that said Obliviator. He was holding a clipboard and his wand in one hand, and a Self-Inking Quill in the other.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," said the wizard, holding up the clipboard to see his document better, "We've been given orders to use Memory Charms on every muggle in the area except for the three who are your relatives. Would you please be so kind as to identify them for us?"

"Yes sir," said Harry quietly, now looking at his knees. "The one in front of me is my aunt, My cousin is the large one over there, and my uncle has just been taken to the hospital."

"Very well," said the wizard, as he made a few marks on his clipboard and turned to leave.

"Wait," said Harry, and the wizard turned around. "Erasetheir memories as well. If you can erase all there memories of me, that'll be highly appreciated."

"Excuse me?" asked the wizard, a look of utmost surprise on his face. "surely you don't-"

"I do," said Harry firmly, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't see the hell around him. "The Dursleys have gone through enough with me in there lives, The least I could do for them, for putting up with me for all these years, is to have them forget that I even existed."

Everyone stared at Harry with shock, even Aunt Petunia. Both Hermione and Ginny couldn't suppress the silent tears that were now running down their faces, and Lupin gave him a look of pity, the kind one gives when they see someone make a great personal sacrifice. Although it wasn't really a sacrifice for Harry on his part, he just wanted them to have the peace that they used to have returned, the peace, comfort, and happiness that the Dursleys always talked about, before Harry arrived on their doorstep. The Obliviator tried to "reason" with Harry, saying that the were the only family

he had, and that they wouldn't blame him for what happened, but Harry held firm to his request.

"Very well," said the wizard again, now advancing toward Aunt Petunia.

"Stop!" She exclaimed, putting her hands over her head.

"It's okay," said Harry soothingly, "When he's done, you won't have to recall any of this. You can go back to the way it was before I came here."

Again, a slight pause, then she spoke again. "You may do what you can to make my husband and son forget all about Harry Potter-"

"Very well," the Obliviator repeated, raising his wand again.

"However," Petunia continued, with a hint of annoyance in her voice (she never could tolerate being interrupted), "I wish to remember everything."

"But he just-," the wizard sputtered.

"I don't give a damn!" she spat, with some of the bossiness that was normally reserved for Harry. Then she became soft again. "I've lost my sister once, and was never able to ask her for forgiveness. Her son is the only thing of hers I've had, and I should pay for my crimes against them with their memories. Please, sir, I don't want to loose her again."

"But Aunt Petunia," said Harry, surprised, "Don't you want-"

"That's enough, Harry," said Petunia firmly. "Everyone has something that they will regret for the rest of their lives, and forgetting it only proves one's foolishness. As for my family, it might be better off if they _did_ forget, as their cruelty was fuelled by their ignorance and fear. Mine was fuelled by envy, spite, and I'll even admit, a small it of fear, and for that, I deserve all these memories of you, and everything that's happened."

"But-," said Harry, flabbergasted.

"It's okay," said Aunt Petunia, with a soft and slightly broken smile. "I deserve it. There is one thing that I'll ask for, though. I know that I probably don't desirve it, but wish for your forgiveness."

Everyone was shocked by this.

"I'll more then understand if you don't." she added quickly.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. "Forgiveness?" she said, shaking all over with anger. "_Forgiveness!_ How dare you! After all that you've done to him for the past sixteen years, making him sleep in a cupboard, locking him in his room with very little water, making him have to go put up with constant insults every day, and many other injustices, you expect him to _forgive you!_"

Ron rushed over to his sister and placed his hands on his shoulders, attempting to restrain her in case she decided to hit the pitiful muggle woman. However, he did give Petunia a hard glare, stating perfectly clearly that she didn't deserve such grace either. Hermione looked as if every ounce of her being was fighting the urge to hex Petunia.

Harry didn't know what to say. After all that she had done to him, she was asking for his forgiveness. How could he? After all that she made him endure, and everything she had said about his parents, how could he do such a thing? Then, he looked into her eyes again. For some reason, he _knew_ that she was sincere. Besides, after all he'd put _her _through, he should havebeen the one apologising.

"Of course," said Harry, smiling. "Can you forgive _me_ for all I've done?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all wore shocked faces at Harry's words. Aunt Petunia was probably the most surprised of all, and returned his smile with hers.

"I'd be even more foolish if I couldn't," she said wisely, and then she pulled her nephew into one final hug.

"Excuse me," growled Moody, who had remained silent until now, "But I think we should be leaving now; the scene's almost cleaned up."

Petunia released Harry, and after a few moments of quiet sobbing, she finally rose to her feet to return to her own family.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," she said, turning away from him, "I hope you succeed in your endeavours." and with that, she walked away from him, never to forget what her family had forgotten.

"Got everything?" Lupin asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. That's when he remembered; His wizarding things! His wand! Harry spun around (which hurt a lot, too), and realized that his wand was lost to the street during his fight with Snape, and all of his possessions, including Sirius's mirror, were still in his room, which still had flames jumping out of the window.

"Um, Harry," said Ron in his panicky voice, "Don't tell me that _everything_ of yours is still in there."

Harry couldn't help but stare in utter shock. Ron took his best friend's silence as an affirmative, and swore loudly. That's when a long, hard stick smacked Ron sorely on his cranium, which made him swear even louder.

"What's wrong, now?" asked Ginny impatiently as a lump formed on his head.

"I just got attacked by something!" Ron shouted angrily, taking a step backwards.

"Watch it, Ron!" Hermione shouted as Ron almost stepped on the thing that landed on him. Hermione picked it up, took one quick look at it, then turned back to Harry, his wand in her hands.

"How did you find that?" Harry shouted, trying to rush over to her, but was stopped by the pain that returned at full force. Hermione came to him and handed it over. "You can thank Ron for finding it." she said smiling.

"I knew we'd find a good use for your head sooner or later," Ginny teased.

"Shut it, Gin!" Ron spat, as Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother which Harry thought looked very cute.

"At least I won't have to worry about replacing this thing," said Harry, feeling relieved. The fact that his and Voldemort's wands had cores that from the same phoenix was a great asset, and the thought of replacing it was something Harry couldn't do for that reason alone.

"You won't be replacing anything, young man!" came the voice of Mrs. Figg, a squib and Harry's neighbour from down the street. She was pulling a very heavy trunk behind her, with her cat, Mr Tibbles, riding on top of it.

"Either I need to put you on a diet, Mr. Tibbles," she groaned with the effort, "or you need to magic some wheels on this thing, Harry!"

"Where did-, How-," Harry was lost for words as Ginny ran to Mrs. Figg, helping her carry the heavy trunk that Harry recognised as his own .

"How the bloody hell should I know?" said Mrs. Figg when she and Ginny dropped it in front of him. "First thing I see on my way out to the store for more cat food" ('_Is that all she ever gets?_' Harry couldn't help but think (;)) "Is some strange wizards at your door. I quickly send Mr. Tibbles to send the Order a report, but by the time he's ready to go, your house is lit up like New Years! Next thing I know, someone pulls the Dursleys out, and then runs back in! Here I am thinking, 'does he have a death wish?' and I start trying to send owls to everyone I could think of in the Order. Then, before I could get all the messages out, I see you all appear and surround Harry here. I think 'Thank God!' and as I open the door, this huge trunk falls out of the sky! Nearly crushed me and my cat!"

"Did you see who it was?" Harry demanded, hoping that he wasn't dreaming when he saw the pink-haired girl.

"Of course!" said Mrs. Figg, a bit surprised at Harry's reaction. "There was Lupin, Moody, a peck of Ministry wizards-"

"No, I meant the person who went in the house!" said Harry desperately. "Did you get a good look at her?"

"I thought it was you!" she said, startled by this news. "I'm sorry, Harry, but like I said, I was thinking that relief had arrived, when I almost got squashed like an insect!"

"Well, did you see someone else _leave?_" Harry asked, praying that whoever saved him and the Dursleys wasn't burned to death.

"Gracious, Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. figg, "I've already told you all I know! I will say that I saw an explosion from your bedroom window, if that helps, but I just put it off as a gas explosion from a radiator or something. I'm sorry," she added, "but that's all I know."

Harry sat beside himself. Why didn't anyone else see her? That hair, the way she defeated the Death Eaters... If she was human, she was an extremely powerful witch.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Wasn't it you who saved your family?"

Harry shook his head, staring into nothing. He could feel everyone's surprise, but Ginny stayed calm.

"Did you know who did?"

Harry couldn't help but look down the street, hoping that the strange being was safe. "I wish I did."

The ministry wizards did a fairly good job at cleaning up the disaster, saying that it was a gas explosion, which is used often in situations like these. As for Harry's injuries, they were extensive enough for him to have to stay at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the week. Of course, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed with him until visiting hours were over, and, thankfully, Harry didn't have to be interrogated until he was discharged.

"Some birthday, eh mate?" said Ron with a small smile on his face. Ginny and Hermione shot him angry looks, but Harry laughed all the same, stopping only because it hurt too much to do so.

"Yeah, probably as fun as yours," Harry smiled. He turned his head towards the window, and saw some Aquarius roses in a small vase on his night table. His thoughts immediately returned to the pink girl.

"Hey, Gin," said Harry, still looking at the roses, "did you get these?"

Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "No, I thought Hermione did."

"No I didn't," said Hermione in slight surprise. " I thought either you or your mum got them."

"She's been at the Burrow," said Ron, "crying her eyes out and getting sick with worry. Dad decided to have her stay at home until she's calmed down."

They continued debating about the mystery of the flowers until a Healer had to make Harry's visitors leave. When they had gone, Harry turned to the Healer who dismissed them. "Excuse me," he said, "but do you know who sent these?"

"Yessum," she said, not looking at Harry, but pouring out more of the disgusting potion he had to take. "didn't get 'er name, but she talked as if she knew ya pretty well. At least, she knew what 'append, and what ward your in."

"What did she look like?" asked Harry, dying to finally know the identity of his savior.

"Looked normal enough," said the Healer, now checking Harry's bandages. "No older then you. dark hair, pretty eyes, and a bit hyper if ya ask me, but definitely no Death Eater, if that's what's your thinkin'. Looked more like a happy puff ball of energy."

Harry's face fell as he heard the description.

" But there was one thing that I thought was odd," said the Healer thoughtfully.

Harry's heart leapt. "What was it?"

"I can understand a teenager being hyper, and a bit immature," she continued, now looking up at the ceiling, "But what I don' understand is 'ow someone that age can carry 'round a large, pink, stuffed animal in public, talk to it like it's alive, and not think they won' get funny looks. Claimed that the toy wanted to give you the flowers, and I didn' even take 'er seriously until she told me wha' happened to you."

Then she looked directly at Harry. "I asked 'er if someone told 'er about you, and what relation she had to you, but all she said was 'Mr. Bear wants to apologize for not coming sooner.' (I found the remark very odd, sense the toy was a rabbit) Then, I asked 'er if she wanted to see you, but she said that you'd see her soon enough. I said that I'd get the roses to you, then she thanked me and skipped off and out of the building, happy as a lark after a nice rain shower."

After making sure that Harry had taken his potion (which tasted horribly like a hard-boiled egg yoke malt), she left the ward, leaving Harry even more confused then he had ever been that evening.

* * *

Harry was walking on the school grounds by the lake in front of the castle. It was a clear, calm summer's day, and students were walking around the grounds, racing on broomsticks, basking in the sun, and enjoying themselves. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there too, sitting under their favorite tree and waving at him.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and the lake changed from mirror-blackness to a deep crimson. Everyone present disappeared, and all the trees in Forbidden Forest became scorched and dead. Hogwarts itself crumbled to the ground before Harry's eyes, and blood began to ooze and cover the remaining walls and ruins of the castle. Blood and water began to fall out of the dark and foreboding sky. It didn't take long for Harry to become saturated from the gruesome precipitation, and screams could be heard from everywhere. The screams, however, were distant, like an echo. Then, he heard it. The high, cold, murderous, laughter of the one person Harry hated the most; the one he had to destroy.

Harry turned around, and saw the tall, pale, red-eyed figure of Voldemort approaching him, drenched with the crimson rain, and blood dripping from his long, spider-like fingers, as if he had just torn out someone's throat with them. There was blood dribbling from his chin, but it was obvious that it wasn't his blood. Just behind Voldemort were three figures lying perfectly still on the crimson-soaked ground. Harry immediately recognized them; Hermione's hair was all over Where she lay, her face pale and her neck and clothes shining scarlet. Ron was sprawled out next to her, her hand in his, his freckled face in the mud, and blood was still flowing out of a fatal gash his back. Then, To Harry's despair and horror, was Ginny She was lying just in front of them, her flaming red hair falling around her face and body, her dead, empty blue eyes wide open and starring at him. She was bleeding too, causing the pool of hid friends' blood to become wider. Voldemort was now licking the blood off his fingers, grinning evilly at Harry.

"That was most pleasurable, Harry," said Voldemort sadisticly, now pulling out his own wand. "I especially enjoyed killing the red-haired bitch; her screams were probably the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard in a long time."

He saw Harry's agony turn to rage as he started pulling his wand out of its holster.

"I'm sorry," said Voldemort, still walking towards Harry as he wiped his mouth on his black sleeve. "Did those people mean something to you?"

Harry couldn't restrain himself any longer. He gave a great cry of anger and pain, and charged at Voldemort. Voldemort just let out a cruel laugh, and with a flick of his wand, he sent Harry flying in the air, and crashing on his back about five feet away from the Dark Lord. Harry tried to get up, but Voldemort used the same slicing charm Harry used on Bellatrix, and now there were gashes in his shoulder, stomach, and arms.

"_Crucio!" _Harry coughed, blood coming up along with the Curse of Pain. Instead, however, it was Harry who experienced the torturous feeling, which seemed to have increased sense Snape used it on him. Voldemort only laughed as Harry cursed himself accidently, and Harry's scar was burning worse then he had ever felt it in years. When the curse stopped, Harry was breathing heavily, and Voldemort was standing over him. Harry tried cursing him again, but before he could utter one, Voldemort disarmed him easily, and resumed his laughing, causing Harry's scar to burn more. His head felt like it was going to split open then and there, and Voldemort shot another curse at Harry. Harry felt as he was kicked with an iron weight, and was thrown into the air again. Again and again this happened, until it finally stopped, and Harry found himself by the lake, face toward the forest, looking up at Voldemort.

"Sorry, Potter," said Voldemort, raising his wand at Harry again, "But it seems as if you failed to protect your loved ones after all."

Harry knew that he was right.

"You also failed to defeat me, which must be a disapointment to you as well," Voldemort continued. Harry felt the bitterness and disappointment rise in him again.

"I hope you had as much fun as I have," said Voldemort, a green light forming at the tip of his wand. "sadly, however, all fun must end eventually."

Harry knew that he was going to die. There was nothing to stop it. Everyone he knew who could help him was dead, as well as his friends, and the strength of the mystical Phoenix song was gone. There was nothing Harry could do, except succome to the screams around him, and let Voldemort finally kill him.

Just then, Harry heard something that completely replaced the screams. It was music, a strange, surreal, sad, yet calming peace that brought tears to Harry's eyes. It wasn't the familiar Phoenix song, which uplifted Harry and gave him the feeling of invincabality, but it was like a phoenix song in the respect that it went into his very soul. Then, Harry saw something that seemed to brighten the dark and gruesome scene with the strange, yet welcome light that life would give off in such surroundings; a tree that he'd never seen before on campus. It was smaller then it's pine and oak companions ever were, and wasn't burned at all on the outskirts of the Dark Forest. It was a cherry tree, unlike any Harry had seen in his part of the country, and it was in full bloom, with clouds of pink petals falling gently off of it's branches like a gentle snowfall on a calm winter's day.

Underneath it's flowers and in it's branches sat a girl, no older then he was, with long pink hair that trailed down her back, and fluffy bangs that shadowed her eyes, so Harry couldn't see her face clearly. However, Harry recognized her as the girl that saved him the last time. She wore a long, oriental robe that looked like the sky at twilight, with what looked like stars embroidered in the background, a silver, oriental dragon near the hem, and a wide, silvery, almost iridescent belt that wrapped around her middle, with a multi-coloured band in the center, and a gold, crescent-shaped pin on it as well. This belt was tied in what looked like a very large and complex-looking bow in the back, but it did add to her already exotic beauty. On her feet were wooden sandals, and white, ankle-high socks that were only seen because the way she sat in the tree. On her lap was a stuffed rabbit that was as pink as she was with a red bow around it's neck, and in her left hand was a sword in it's sheith, but Harry couldn't make out if the blade was western or eastern. And, perched in the tree, on the branch behind her, was Fawkes, the red and gold phoenix that belonged to the late Dumbledore. It was he who sang the sad new song, which seemed to belong to the girl.

Carefully, she placed her bunny in a nearby branch, and then slid off the tree as gracefully as if she was one of the falling petals herself. Voldemort didn't seem to know she was there, for he kept starring at Harry with the familiar hunger in his eyes that he got when he was about to kill. as the green light at Voldemort's wand tip brightened, the girl ran over to Harry with amazing speed (it was actually normal speed, but it looked almost impossible to run in the garment she wore), and stopped halfway between her tree and the fight. She unsheithed the blade, and threw it into the air with incredible skill.

The sword landed blade-first into the mud, and Voldemort saw it land. He turned around, but the pink-haired girl had vanished. Only her cherry tree could be seen. Harry took this opritunity to get away, so he used the sword to pull himself up, and realized that it was the Sword of Gryffendor that he had now. Voldemort spun back to Harry, and a look of shock and rage replaced the horrible, joyous one. The pink girl reappeared again, this time next to Harry, and waived both hands in front of her, reviealing long, draping sleeves.

Six balls of dark light suddenly appeared around Voldemort, and as the Dark Lord, now looking fearful, tried to grab two of them, they exploded like stars as his hand came down on them. Instinctively, Harry then ran again at Voldemort, but instead of striking at Voldemort, he brought the blade down on each of the dark balls, each one exploding as Harry sliced through them. when all the other orbs of darkness were destroyed, a large, dark, glowing sphere, larger then the first six, appeared, but it was _inside_ Voldemort. With all his might, Harry swung the blade around him, slicing Voldemort through his middle, and causing the last sphere to explode, more violently then it's predecessors. Voldemort's eyes became blank, but his face was still frozen with the look of utter shock and surprise that someone defeated him.

The world around Harry and the girl shattered, and Hogwarts went back to it's formal splendor, and Harry's body was completely healed. The only differences between this Hogwarts and the one before, was that it was nightfall, and the cherry tree was still there. Harry turned toward the girl, and dropped the sacred silver blade. Before Harry could speak, she was already back at her tree, and was getting her rabbit doll down. When Harry ran to her, she turned to face him, her eyes still not visible.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right, now," she said with her gentle voice. Fawkes was still singing.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to get close enough to see her face clearly, but it was no use. "Why did you save me?"

"To answer your second question, Harry-kun," she said, now coaxing fawkes out of the tree, "You have great importance, and I wish to use my power to help defeat the Dark One."

Now she was facing Harry, her hidden face close to his.

"As for your first question," she continued, "you'll find out soon enough."

"But-," Harry started, then the girl placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. it was like a flower petal had brushed his face.

"You'll find out soon enough, Harry-kun, just trust me," and with that, Fawkes took flight, and the girl leapt into the air after him, ever rising, but still facing Harry,

"Will I ever see you again?" Harry called out.

"Soon enough!" she called back, then she disappeared into the moonlight, leaving Harry by himself.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. It was still dark, and the moon was as full as it had been in that dream.

Harry felt around for his glasses, wanting to see if everything around him was real or not, when he noticed something. His shoulder didn't hurt anymore, neither did the rest of his body. Harry looked for a mirror, and when he finally found one, he saw that all of his scratches and wounds had healed completely, too. Harry was puzzled about this, when he looked at the moon again. For some reason, he felt as if he was being watched by some sort of guardian, and that, whoever the mysterious pink-haired girl was, she was okay, and that he would see her again soon. with that thought in mind, Harry went back into a peaceful sleep, not knowing that, Just outside his window on the roof of the building next to the hospital, sat the young girl with flowing pink hair, waring the typical Sailor Fuku uniform of a Japanese student, and a pink rabbit plushy in her arms.

"Sweet dreams, Harry-kun," she muttered. "I'll do all I can to help."

A bell rang off in the distance, telling the world that it was now one o'clock in the morning. "Let's go, Kuma-chan," she added to her toy, and she vanished into the night.

* * *

**_Finally! Took me long enough!_** **_This is probably the longest chappie I've written_** **_so far! So what do you think? Too long? Too much drama? come on! puts on armor, sets up sacred barrier, holds fire hose ready I'm prepared for Flames! lol. Here's a special thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my story. I love you all (not that way, you perverts!) Here's thanks to SailorHecate for reviewing this chapter. I think I'll have special reviewers edit this along the way, a different reviewer for each chapter! Up next, a wedding will take place, and Harry gets some unwanted news. What does he have to do now, besides his already impossible mission for the Horcruxes? And What's this? A new way for Harry to fight? Looks like the Boy Who Lived will need a bit more luck if he's going to survive his new teacher, and his ways of teaching! Don't miss out on another exciting chapter of Tennyo's Curse! Ja Ne!

* * *

_**

**I will add on another note, that school starts for me on the 11th, so I won't be able to update as often as I like (WAAAAAAAAAH!). Please forgive me for taking so long to update! ****I promise to make it up to you in long (and hopefully good) chapters! Domo Arigato-Gosaimasu for your patience, and hopefully I'll be updating again in the near future! Thank You!

* * *

**

Ahh, yes, I almost forgot; The defonitions!

_It was like a phoenix song:_ While I was writing that part, I was listening to one of my mom's instrumental/new-age CDs, and the song that was playing, called The Dragon's Daughter, (by David Lenz and Paul Speer) sounded a lot like what I thought the real Phoenix Song was like (before the _Chamber of Secrets_ movie came out). It's an awesome piano/instrumental piece, so if you can find it, I'd suggest downloading it and playing it during all the "dream scenes" when the pink-haired girl enters those parts. If you have music that fits those scenes better, please message me on my profile and let me know! (I love music, just see my profile!)

_Shadowed her eyes:_ In anime and magna, a character's eyes are hidden, or "shadowed," when a person is under a curse, or (in this case) when their face isn't well defined, like in a memory, or a dream.


End file.
